Truth or Dare
by Youkai Koneko
Summary: Possible two-shot about some of the Naruto cast playing truth or dare. OCs from other fanfics, so be prepared. Rated T for extreme language and highly suggested themes Enjoy.


Me: Okay, the characters Kenisha, Emily, Katie, Sin, and Natsuma are characters from my fanfictions A Year of Love and Lust and The Great War of Iwa and Konoha. So there, I've had that explained.

Enjoy, and Please Review on my second one-shot!

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

The gang had crashed at Hinata's house, and after the whole "winning the war" affair, they decided it was time to have some fun. So here they were, playing truth or dare. Or, at least the girls were.

"Okay TenTen-chan, Truth or Dare?" Emily asked.

"You know I'll choose Dare, so why ask?"

"For dramatic effect, okay! Anyways, I want you to count how many weapons you've ever had in your life and tell Neji you want to _use_ them on him," Emily said slyly. TenTen turned red at first but then got a look of shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _all_ of my weapons? It'll take _years_ to go through my kunai alone, but not my whole arsenal!! That's like...137, 203,136,788, 541 extremely dangerous, sharp things in my scroll!! I--ahh shit." TenTen blushed furiously and exited the room to find Neji sitting in the kitchen, eating cookie dough ice cream out of the box.

"Neji-koishi, I need to _use _my weapons arsenal on you," she said in the best seductive tone she could muster and let her fingers creep up his thigh. "Think about it…137, 203, 136, 788, 541 weapons to use…on my little badass bad boy…" She kissed his neck and Neji turned red. After that she ran out of the room before Neji could respond. She sat back down next to Kenisha and pouted.

"You're a slick son of a bitch, aren't you," she said to Emily as the pyromaniac rolled on the floor in laughter.

"Okay, it's my turn," TenTen said, "Emily, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare; I'm bored." TenTen thought for a minute. "I need help." Kenisha grinned evilly and crawled to TenTen and whispered something in her ear.

_'Oh shit, Kenisha-nee-chan's thinking again'_, Emily thought in fear.

"Okay, Emily-chan, I want you to take Tsunade-sama's sake stash and then chug it down in four minutes!!"

"Hell no!! Kenisha-nee-chan, you're an asshole."

"And you are to, my friend. Now do the fuckin' dare!!"

"Fine," Emily said in disgust. She walked out of the house and headed to the Hokage Tower. "Damn, the door's locked. Nothing a senbon can't fix." Emily picked the lock and nearly walked through a trip wire on her way in. "Trip wires?" Emily said fingering a nearby wire. "This is too easy." She melted through the floor and reappeared in Tsunade's office. "Where's the sake, where's the sake," Emily muttered as she looked through the various drawers in the desk. "Aha! Found it!" She held up the bottle to her face, and then stared at its friends in the cupboard. _'Kenisha-nee-chan, you suck ass,'_ she thought as she picked up the other bottles.

Back at the Hyuuga Manor

Kenisha sneezed. "Kenisha are you ok?" TenTen asked in concern.

"You worry too much, TenTen-nee-chan. I'm sure that Emily-chan is just talking about me on her little mission; probably cussing me out. And I can hardly blame her." There was a loud bashing noise, an "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!!", and Emily sped in.

"I was in such a hurry, I ran into the door!!"

"Well, she is the _dumb_ one," Katie whispered to Kenisha, and she nodded.

"Shut up over there, I need to concentrate!" At this Katie laughed.

"You need to _concentrate_ to chug down alcohol? I would be able to do it in _one_ minute if I wasn't pregnant!!"

"Just shut up, you pregnant whore!!" Katie cast her head down and muttered,

"Nee-chan, you went too far on that one." Emily ignored this and put the bottle to her lips and drank it down. She took a long breath afterward and grabbed another.

"Chug! Chug! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG," was heard as Emily downed bottle after bottle. 2 minutes later **(TenTen: That makes 3 minutes) **after the last bottle **(Me: Bottle #5)**, Emily fell to her knees.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Is Emily-nee-chan dead?" Kenisha asked, warily poking Emily with her toe. Emily burped. "Oh, she's okay," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Emily said, waking up from her drunken coma after Hinata took the alcohol out of her system. "Kenisha-nee-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Tru--"

"Hey, whoa! What's with you? Going wimpy on us, Kenisha--"

"No, I just want to--ok fine, dare."

"Kenisha-nee-chan, I want you to find Lee and bring him over here right now. The second part will be clear to you when you get back," Emily said with a grin. With a sigh, Kenisha exited the manor. Who was she to run into but her fiancé himself?

"Oh, hey Kenisha-tenshi. I was coming over because you forgot your _stuff_ and Neji had called me to watch what you were doing. So--"

"Just come with me," Kenisha said, quickly dragging him by the arm into the living room.

"Okay, you got him. Now--_switch clothes._" _'Whoosh'_ Kenisha was headed for Lee's chest, but TenTen held the end of her ponytail.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Come on, Ke-chan, you've already seen him naked!!"

"And I bet you wanna fuck each other again!!" That earned Naruto a punch in the chin, which sent him flying across the room.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA PISS ME OFF," Kenisha said, her eyes turning golden and her Chakra surrounding her in anger. The others shivered slightly.

"Someone's on her days," Katie muttered under her breath.

"Do it in the bathroom if you like. Just come out with his clothes on." Kenisha pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on, he's already seen everything, and besides, there's a shower in there with a curtain that's impossible to see through, even with the Byaku--just go!!" She pushed them toward the bathroom door and they stumbled inside.

"Hey TenTen, how would you know that the curtain was impossible to see through," Hinata asked innocently enough. TenTen turned red.

"Uh...W-Well, it's j-j-j-ust..." She was cut off when the group heard Kenisha scream "HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT THESE THINGS ON?!! IT'S SO FUCKIN' HARD!!!"

The group heard a lot of banging, rustling, and screams of, "Ahh shit, oww!! Damn…NO, DON'T--!" and "HOW THE HELL DO THIS GO ON? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO FILL IT WITH!!" and "JESUS CHRIST, LEE-KOISHI, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!!" then silence. The door opened to reveal a blushing Kenisha in an ANBU uniform and Lee in a dark blue/black tank top with a long sleeve on the left side. The lower leggings had little torn sky blue streaks in them. Hinata took a picture.

"I will drown you in the depths of your kitchen sink if you develop those!! Give that camera to me!!" She tossed it to her and Kenisha took a kunai and stabbed it through the film.

"Damn you, Kenisha-nee-chan." Hinata said, staring at her dead camera.

"Okay, can we change now," Lee asked; ignoring the laughs from Neji in the kitchen, who eventually choked on his ice cream until it melted down his throat.

"Yes, change now." They walked to the bathroom again and more rustling and banging was heard, also a "LEE-KOISHI, DON'T COME IN!!" and then silence. After that came a purr. "Tiger-koishi…." Emily threw a fireball at the door and Kenisha and Lee came running out, Kenisha with a hickey on the base of her neck. She sat down next to Emily and scowled. "You. Suck. Sasuke's. Balls." Kenisha said while poking Emily in her forehead.

"Fine, you win. Hinata, since _Kenisha-nee-chan_ is busy, _I'll_ ask you. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. And don't try to change my mind. I don't want to look like you dumbasses." TenTen sighed heavily, and Emily groaned, rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

"That hurt me in _here_, Hinata-nee-chan," Kenisha whined, holding her chest.

"Fine--Hinata, have you lost your virginity? If you can't say your answer out loud then I'll say it for you." But Hinata did the unexpected.

"Yes. And it felt very good, thank you very much. My little fox demon over there made me go Byakugan all over him." Hinata said putting her hands on her hips.

"It is true from what I heard," Lee said, "Neji said something about hearing you screaming in your room. He sent Hanabi in there, but all she said was 'She is having a nightmare', and Neji said she looked like she saw the devil or something." Hinata turned into a traffic light and fainted.

"The little whore lied to us," Emily exclaimed.

"She's not a whore, and I can't blame her fainting. Lee is all he said true," TenTen asked in wonder.

"Don't ask him; ask the one who said it in the first place." Neji had finished his ice cream, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Are you lying, Neji-koishi? I have _ways_..." TenTen held up a kunai.

"Everything is true. If I were lying, I would have accidentally let something slip and then say the truth, wouldn't I?" TenTen rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Neji-koishi. Hinata, wake up!"

"Don't worry; I got it," Kenisha said, "Water Style: Cascading Streams!" A cascade of water hit Hinata's face and she burst awake.

"Wouldn't it be simpler to get a glass of water," Neji asked.

"Yeah, but I like my way better." Naruto found it very hard to suppress his nosebleed and got hit once again, this time by Neji, and got flung into the bathroom, banging his head into the sink and knocking him out. **(Everyone: DAMN!!)**

"Neji-nii-san, shut up." Hinata rushed to her room and came out in a different top. The girls knew why: She was wearing a white top with a white bra and Kenisha had got her wet.

"Once again, damn you Kenisha-nee-chan," Hinata said, growling.

"Never mind that; whose turn is it?"

"Hinata's," Katie said, rubbing her stomach contently; closing her eyes slowly. Yamato noticed this and nudged her.

"You wanna go to bed?" Katie nodded and rubbed her head on his arm. Yamato got up and took Katie's hand. "We're going to bed; don't stay up too late," he said as he led her to one of the guest rooms.

Emily waited until the door closed to breathe. "Yes, they're gone!!! Now, Hinata, dare someone!!" Emily was bouncing up and down in her spot on the Sasuke's knee until Sasuke seated her down with a form push on her shoulder.

"Keep bouncing and we'll have another kid," Sasuke said not too quietly, because two little blurs burst through the open window and landed in front of him.

"SIN AND NATSUMA UCHIHA REPORTING FOR BABY-PREVENTION DUTY, SIR!! WE MUST SERPERATE THE TWO OF YOU TO PREVENT ANY PHYSICAL CONTACT BETWEEN THE TWO!!!" The little 4 year olds then threw their parents into opposite sides of the room.

"YES, NOW HINATA-TENSHI CAN'T KILL US WITH HER DEVIANT MIND," Naruto yelled, fully awake. This earned another punch from Kenisha.

"I'm going to bed, and I'll see you later," Kenisha said, directing the last part to Lee.

Lee smirked, following Kenisha into the guest room. TenTen groaned.

"Good God, not again. Hanabi is gonna die..."

"Holy shit," Emily cursed, looking at the clock. "It's 2:17! I need to sleep or I'll be bitch to all of you!!"

"Aren't you one already," TenTen with a snicker.

"Asshole," Emily responded and went with Sasuke to the pull-out bed in the couch.

"Wait for us Mommy," Sin said, crawling into the bed next to her mother.

"Yeah Daddy, wait for us," Natsuma said, pulling the covers over them and laying on his father.

Emily and Sasuke were both thinking the same thing. _'Why the hell did we have kids?'_ But one look at their twin offspring put all of the bad thoughts out of their minds. "Sasu-koishi, scratch that last thought: Why didn't we have kids sooner?"

"Because I didn't know you existed," Sasuke said, kissing his wife's forehead.

TenTen sighed at the sight and went into the kitchen where her husband, Neji, was eating the rest of his ice cream. He looked up and turned red again when he saw his wife's smiling face.

"Can't I have some?"

"Are you going to try and seduce me again?"

"Is that a question? It was a dare, Neji-koishi! I wouldn't do that unless--" TenTen turned red and covered her face with her hands. Then she finally managed to sputter something. "B-b-b-bed.."

"Y-yeah, bed..."

"Like n-now..."

Neji nodded quickly and grabbed TenTen's hand, rushing to their room. Naruto woke up from his second knock-out session that night from the sound of chairs scratching on a hard wood floor, aka TenTen and Neji rushing to do their "thing". He rubbed his head and tried to focus hsi eyes to the now dark room; Neji had turned all the lights off. "Naru-koishi?"

Hinata was crouched beside him, hand extended. He took it and she helped him up. "You want to got to bed now," Hinata asked, leading him to their bedroom, which was right beside Neji and TenTen's.

"N-Neji!!" came from the closed door of Neji and TenTen's room.

"I swear, sooner or later they'll end up like Emily and Sasuke," Hinata said, opening the door and going to her conjoined bathroom, getting her pjs on.

"Hey, Hina-tenshi, hurry up."

"I'll be in there in a minute, just calm down," came the soft call from the bathroom.

"C'mon, Hina-tenshi, I'm tired! And I can't sleep without you right next to me," Naruto whined, pouting and narrowing his eyebrows. Hinata turned to look and immediately looked away. She couldn't resist that look. Seh walked out of the bathroom, crawled into bed, and nuzzled her head into Naruto's chest.

"That was a really sweet thing you just said."

"I have my moments," Naruto said softly, his voice sounding husky and smooth at the same time. he kissed ehr forehead and they fell asleep, Naruto's arms wrapped protectively around Hinata's waist.

In Lee and Kenisha's room

Kenisha and Lee were sitting on their bed, looking up at the full moon and the stars that surrounded it. Kenisha was leaning on Lee in between his legs and Lee was leaning on the headboard of the bed. Kenisha smiled and turned to Lee, her long dark brown/black hair following her movement; it was unbound and flowing freely on herself, Lee, and the bed they were on.

"Why did we lead them on like that?"

"Because we love pissing them off," Lee said with a soft laugh.

"That's another reason why I love you, Lee-koishi," Kenisha whispered, moving up to kiss his lips and scooting back down to her place in his legs. Lee sighed and Kenisha looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that no one has dared me yet, and I like a challenge..." Kenisha giggled. "What?"

"I'll give you a dare." Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what then?"

"I dare you...TO NOT HAVE SEX WITH ME THE ENTIRE NIGHT!!"

Lee gasped. "YOU ARE_ INSANE_, WOMAN!!!"

"HA!! I HAVE FINALLY BESTED THE GREAT TAIJUTSU MASTER, MY FIANCEE, ROCK LEE!!"

"YOU HAVE NOT!!"

"HAVE TO!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"GUYS, ENOUGH," was the shrill yell from the living room that Sasuke and Emily were sleeping in. Lee and Kenisha flinched.

"Okay, we should go to bed..." Lee said, laying down and shutting the curtains to the window, partially blocking the moonlight shining through.

"Yeah.." Kenisha laid down next to him, cuddling into his chest and staying there, closing her eyes. Lee smiled faintly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

" 'Night, Tiger-koishi...," she whispered in Lee's chest, breathing in deeply and slipping into a dream of the one next to her.

"Good night, Kitten-tenshi...," Lee whispered into Kenisha's hair, stroking it until he too slipped into dreams of the one next to him, wishing that she would just wake up and kiss him again.

* * *

**Me: Well, how'd you all like it? It was a little rushed cuz not everyone got ot go, but I blame the all-uncurable disease Writer's Block.**

**Katie: Our medical nin are working on developing a cure for this terrible infectious disease that causes awesome writers/reviwers like you to go brain dead when they write/try to place an awesome comment on this fanfiction.**

**Everyone:**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO**

**PRESS**

**THAT**

**BUTTON**

**RIGHT**

**DOWN**

**THERE!!!**


End file.
